tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider of Night
|qualclasses = | height =162 cm | weight =56 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Sword. | likes =Worshipping. | dislikes =Worship. | talent =Being worshipped. | enemy =Zeus. | imagecol =Blue. }}Rider of Nght is the Rider-class Servant of Maximillianus Marcos Florenti in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights as one of the leaders of the Midnight Thieves along his Master. Profile Identity Saber's True Name 'is 'Salmoneus, the False King of Storms in Greek mythology. Rider was the King of Elis and brother of that trickster one with whom he had a fierce rivalry. Although he is credited with the foundation of the city of Salmone, the most known for his cult. Rider stablished a religion around himself ordering the subjects of that cult to call him Zeus. Although he was in fact given the powers of a false Divine Spirit, the true Zeus, King of Gods, fulminated him with his thunderbolt. According to legend, a son bore by his daughter within his brother would be responsible for Rider's death. In fact, the one who prayed to the gods forgive his grandfather was one of Rider's grandons who was created by his daughter and brother but was son of Poseidon. Appearance Rider wears a armor in greek style made of silver and lapis-lazuli, his skin is white and soft and his eyes are of an electric tone of blue. His hair is long and trapped in a braid over the right shoulder. He cares a sword in his belt and a shielder made of gold with the image of the Gorgon Medusa in his back. Lightning floats around his image like someone would imagine as float around the God of Sky himself. Personality Rider is ingenious man who created a system to imitate the powerful King of Gods. He is a man who doesn't bow to any one but require the respect he doesn't give back to the others. He considers himself a god with no equal and his desire is to subjugate the gods themselves. The existence of a certain Archer in the Forced Grat Holy Grail War was the perfect beginning to his plan of action. In relation to the Midnight Thieves, their Servants and his own Master, Rider consider all of them as pawns. He also showed to be a expert strategist, using his cult to empower himself, but at the same time his arrogance blinded him to the plans of both Assassin and his traitor Master. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Rider has no fighting abilities, he just drives his chariot and leads his cult, nothing more. When not in the chariot he could be defeated even by Assassin of Noon or maybe a random enemy Master. His Magic Resistance came from the powers given to him through his cult, his Rank in this Skill is quite low due that fact, but at his Rank of Riding, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill, even vehicles that did not exist in the time period one was alive in, for they are no exception. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beast. Divinity (False) is a Skill given to one who turn itself into the subject of a cult but wasn't a god itself. Gives the authority as the normal Skill but when battling a oponent whose conditions of invicibility is related to Divinity, doesn't matter how high the Rank in this Skill is, it will not work. At high Ranks the bearer can have a boost that strenghten him or her multiplying his or her stength by the number of worshippers. Rider's powers evolve along his cult is strengthened. In Brazil he was capable of reunite thousands of followers and was so strong than Saber himself. He also have the Charisma of a cult leader; a ability to reunite, convert and manipulate people as the bearers worshippers. Mana Burst (Lightning) (False) is a Skill that is given to one who was capable of faking the power of a Thunder God. In Rider's case, he used torchs of blue fire to imitate lightning, in that way he isn't capable of utilizing lightning itself but to generate a sort of flame of electric blue color that can be shaped in the chaotic shape of a lightning and have the same destructive power. Parakleus Arma Keraunos: Chariot of False Lightning is his Noble Phantasm. A car made to fake the lightning of the King of Gods. It's strength is multiplied by the number of worshippers Rider gets. if the True Name is released, the blue lightning-like flames of Rider will envelop the chariot and in just a ride it will turn a entire Army in dust. It's a strike that can be called a DIvine Punishment and causes even more damage against the ones who have the Divinity Skill.